Immaturity and Muddy Headdresses
by horse theif
Summary: Pointless drabble of Seth and Mahaado No point, no climax no meaning x3


Immaturity and Muddy Headdresses

I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters, because if I did, you wouldn't see my sorry ass writing about it here 3

------------

The serene Egyptian evening was blissful silence and nothing could ever disturb it, except for perhaps the constant yelling coming from the corrier just outside of one of the many temples surrounding the palace. As screams echoed like the mighty cry of a dragon, burning a hole on one's mind as cranes drifted away, seeming somewhat startled. Even the stones seemed to shribble up. Though of this one minor fracture, it still was the rainy season and so, the Nile's height plunged upwards, flooding the banks for harvest.

Splashes of the shedding heavens caused large mudholes in which some unfortunate traders had gotten their carts stuck and were forced to leave them there. Yes, just pits of mud, pits of disgusting, filthy, almost rich crimson mud. Hmm... o yes, that screaming agian.

"You incompetent fool! If you was not for you then the sacred grounds of the temple would not be flooded right now!" This deep snarl erupted like the steaming smoke from a grumbling moutain. "You're feeble mind cannot even decipher the damage you have done to Nut's grounds! Gah! I cannot even beleive that I trusted you with such a minimal task! You ruin everything.. you.. you..!" Auburn bangs flared in the flushed face of one man that seemed evidently quite angry. Placing a cooled hand upon his forhead, beaded in sweat, eyes closed tightly, frustration taking it's toll.

"Please, Seth, if I had a chance to explain myself, then perhaps I could-"

"No! You do not deserve that luxury. Imbecile." The chocolate locked man responded tartly.

Sighing heavily, another figure huffed with an irritable tone, strong hands upon slim hips as he stood, brows furrowed in tension, quietly watching as if he were to be one of the seven sons of Horus himself! "It is not my responsibily to watch the temple YOUR supposed to care for." He spat back, annoyed. Honey eyes peirced the other, equally colored strands hidden behind an almost drenched head dress.

Both of their uniforms seemed a bit more than soaked; even Seth's headdress was beginning to droop. Mahaado could only suggest it was getting a cold, in a childish manner, of course.

"I will not give you the pleasure to simply walk all over your own ignorance and place the fault upon me!" The High Priest snapped back, hand back at his side, eyes peering open in snaked slits, intoxicating azure bolted across the wet sand. "I told you! I do not care for this temple and thus, only come to offer."

"Don't give me that speech, Mahaado, when you know that I am right."

"You are not correct with this situation. As if you are ever.." The last few words were mumbled and in a strange disresepct for the priest upon a higher level. Or one would think. Usually, the one known as 'Mahaado' was quiet, reserved and indeed serious in all manners with a mono-tone voice and un-blinking eyes. Not today, no sir'e. Seth had pushed him past the limits of just being all out obnoxious today and the weather certainly was not helping at all.

"What was that!" The blue eyed priest screetched, giving a type of pigeon eye to the other, giving off a blank expression, one brow quirked in slight amusment. "Seth, you look like Shimon when you do that." A low growl came from the mage's throat. "How dare you compare me with him..." Fist curled, the other gripping wildly at the golden rod held in his hand, knuckles turning white.

"Just go back to the palace, Seth, and I will clean up your mess. Agian." Grunting with distaste, the high level summore began to move towards the large opening to the stone goliath. "Fine." Came a sharp response, "Have fun cleaning up your mistake." Sticking his nose just a bit higher in the air, and with a slick turn of his heel, Seth began striding away, feeling as if he had just won a battle for Egypt.

No, it was never that easy. With an ungraceful swipe, and a large splashing sound, the High Priest found himself in one of those mud pits we chatted about eariler, seeming bewildered and oblivient that they even exsisted. Blinking twice, eyes widened with the realization of just how much mud was currently sucking upon his once clearn attire and bare skin. Headdress sat bluntly next to him, tipped over, sinking in a bit deeper, the rod, still in hand. It would be a cold day in hell when he would release it from his grasp.

Suddenly, what would seem out of nowhere, a wicked laughter spouted and by looking over his shoulder he could see Mahaado, doubled over, usually emotionless face, streaming with tears of amusment, hands holding sides. "O.. o.. gods Seth..," and the laughter continued. "You.. y-you.. look.. like a mudfish(1)!"

Those.. those pesky little creatures that were so vile even the god Set himself would shun them away? Those things that looked much like a fish and a snake that seemed to have not of known their children would have been hideous. Yes, those alright. Face tinted with a light pink shade as he stared at the other man, pupils small and with stuttering words, edged, "I-its not funny!" With his stuttering came even harsher laughter from his fellow priest.

Wiping tears of joy away, Mahaado attempted to gain his composer agian, straightening shoulders and chuckling still, "Is that the best you can utter, o mighty god Seth?" He offered in question, holding back even more laughter that would surely almost make Seth have a nervous brakedown. "Dear goodness... I must say this is the funniest thing I have seen in.. well, ever!" Swatting away the nasty glares he was receiving from the blue eyed man, he only tried to turn around.

SPLAT!

Seth's eyes were glazed over in a cocky sort of admission as he watched the pile of oozing mud slide down his fellow priest's back and finally slump down to the ground. A streak of red muck was lining the other summoner's once clean ivory cape. Mahaado's left eye twitched.

And that is how the great mud war of the two priests began.

---------

Perhaps if they were more mature, one of them would have stopped, but now the cold wet dirt stuck to their damp clothing, light sprinkles of rain dashing down from the heavens. Both panted heavily, faces flushed and slightly red.

"I hate you.." Came the hoarse voice of the High Priest Seth.

With a wobbly hand, Mahaado took a scoop of the mud, hurling it towards the other priest only to have the ball smack him directly in the face, sliding down to his lap. Blinking, eyes opened, somewhat wide, huffing like a small child that had a toy taken from him. "Stop it!"

Chuckling, Mahaado eyed him curiously, his own breathing slowing down to a normal rate as he sat there in the pit watching his rival with amusment at his tourment. "Why should I?"

"Because.. because I said so! And I am the High Priest!"

With an irritated face, Mahaado pulled himself up from the sticky goop, feet placed firmly as he steadily started to walk away, once more. Thats when yet another ball of mud hit him, yet this time, in the back of the head, and as the mud fell, so did his headdress reveiling long brown locks, clean as could be.

Seth's eyes widened fairly, never actually seeing the other man without a headdress on. Thats when one elegant brow rose, a smirk forming upon his thin lips, rubbing his chin only to share more mud with his face.

Looking over his shoulder, Mahaado's eyes darted down as his body shifted and almost fell, but he caught himself, hand reaching down, groping for the plate of gold. "Thats not funny Seth." He grunted.

Now, standing to his full height, Seth was attempting to place his own headdress upon his filthy brown locks, looking upwards the entire time. It drooped and fell off just as he caught it. "By Ra, look what you did!" He snapped to the brown eyed man.

"Its not my fault. You started it." He spoke, in a matter-o-fact tone, carefully fixing his own upon his head. "It is not my fault, Mahaado." Seth retorted.

"You mean like the temple flooding wasen't your fault?"

"Exactly."

And so, Mahaado walked away, towards the palace, leaving Seth standing there, trying his hardest to adjust the headdress that continued to flop around, almost like a fish without water. "Hmph." He croaked, holding it infront of him with both hands, it being very heavy from the rain. Then, and idea sparked and the headdress was thrown over his shoulder, garbs hiked up and he went to catch up with his fellow priest like a lost puppy.

Now at his side, Mahaado looked over to him, continuing walking, "Where is your headdress, Seth?"

"It wouldn't stay on."

"The Pharaoh won't be pleased."

"He doesn't wear one."  
"I don't beleive his areodynamical hair would allow it."  
Shocked, Seth stared at him. Mahaado had never said anything quite like that about Atemu before.

As they walked still, they talked like real humans should instead of throwing insults.

"Do you think Shimon will be angry for us be so dirty?" Seth questioned.

"At you, yes, after all, you started it."

"I told you I didn't start it!"

So, the decent to the palace was one of the azure eyed priest screaming once more and Mahaado and all of Egypt trying to tune him out.

------------------------------------------

(1) mudfish: something like an eel.

Yes this was pointless drabble, making no sense and only for my amusment.


End file.
